Not so rich girl
by FTrules
Summary: Akria basically broke something in the host club, but she's actually really rich. So she says her parents will pay it off. Kyoya does not allow her to pay and demands she becomes a host, because she's pretty hot as a boy. She has a twin sister, parings with twins. follows anime plotline. Read to find out more.
1. New School, New Gender

Hi, this is my very first fanfic. If you think it sucks, say so. I really want to know what you think, so it's better next time. So, Plz review! Also if you like it, say so, It'd really make me happy!

Disclaimer- I only own Akria and her family

**Broken**

Akira lived in the US for more than half her life. It's not like she never traveled before, 'cause she traveled a lot, but this is totally different. Her parents where moving back to Japan, just leaving every thing and going. Akira being only 16 years old had to go along with them to Japan; she had to leave all her friends, her school, and her dojo. Akira herself was sort of ok with it. She made a really odd deal with her parents, they didn't know the real reasons behind it, she wanted to be a 'boy' at her new school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Time Skip)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, this is how goddamn cold it is in Japan" Akira said while shivering. "Yeah, sorry about that," said her parents, Lily and Albert Roux. "I-I-It f-f-fine s-so w-what school am I g-g-going to?" Akira asked. "Ouran high school academy!" Her parents said together. "Alright." she said back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Time Skip)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up lazy head, your going to be late for your first day of school!" Lily shouted from the kitchen. "Alright, alright I'm awake!" Akira shouts back groggily. "Ok, now get ready, come down and eat your breakfast, then get in your car and drive off to school." Lily yelled again. Akira finally did all those things and got to school early. She went to the front office to pick up her uniform, a map, etc., she went into the restroom changed out of her tiny sundress into her uniform, put on a wig, and checked to make sure she looked like a guy. After she got out of the restroom, she had to look for her classroom for almost 15 minutes. When she finally found it class had already started. She knocked on the door and waited, somebody opened it, the teacher said "Hello and welcome to class 1A" she came in and quickly apologized explaining 'he' is the new transfer student. "Ah, you are Akira-san am I correct?" the teacher asked. "Yeah the one and only." replied Akria. "All right, Akria-san can you please introduce your self to the class? " the teacher asked. " Okay" she replied. She went up to the front of the class, and said "hello, um, my name is Akira. I'm the new transfer student, I just moved from the US. I enjoy the wilderness, and have a pet dog named Eri. Also I have a younger sister in high school and middle school, and a little brother in elementary."

(Akria POV)

I know that was the worst introductory speech ever, 'cause **everybody **has his or her hand up. That or they have an arm problem. Somehow it was mostly girls. The teacher was picking who is going to ask questions instead of me, but I was fine with it. First he picked this girl with too much makeup on, she asked "Akira-san do you have a girl friend?"

Shift uncomfortably "um, no."

"Ok, we only have time for 1 more question, then we must return to class" said the teacher seeing my discomfort.

"Hey teacher, we have a question. Hey Akria do you have a boyfriend?"


	2. Broken

**Broken**

**girlrobin99****- thank you!**

I also forgot to do the disclaimer, I do not own OHSHC, but I do own Akria and her family (He, he, he)

Also I don't understand the Japanese school ages, so I'm just going to say first years are 16.

(Normal POV)

"Hey teacher, we have a question. Hey Akria do you have a boyfriend?" two twins seem to say in perfect union.

"No, what's your real question? Also, what're your names?" she retorted.

"Ha, ha so you figured us out." They again said in perfect union.

"I'm Hikaru" called out Hikaru.

"And I'm Kaoru" said Kaoru.

"And our real question is, would you like to …" started Hikaru

"Come see our club in music room #3?" ended Kaoru

(Akria POV)

"Ok, I love music!" I said completely hyped up about it, at that time I had no idea what I was getting my self into.

All I knew was every girl in the class was in one side of the classroom either "Kyaaa"ing or yelling out "Moe" or fainting, and all the boys were crying at their desks. Why me?

(Time Skip & Akria POV)

So, I open the door, which is way too elaborate, and stepped inside the room. It seemed that that was my first mistake. Suddenly this blond dude comes up to me with a red rose.

"Come in, we do not base our love on gender," he said. I'm like what the hell, and that exactly what I said. At that exact moment a phone call arrives, thank god I'm saved, from my sister, god must really like fucking up my life. I take it; it's better than these wackos.

"Where the heck are you?!" my younger sister's voice boomed from my cell.

"Music room #3" I answer, some times I wonder who's the older sibling. "Where are you?"

"Picking up Tyler, I be there in just a second" she replied. The phone cut off.

"Aren't you a music club?" I asked.

"No, we're a host club" Haruhi said bluntly.

"And you are, Akria Roux: age 16, loves dogs, knows 20 languages, never even had less than a 99, does many extracurricular activities." A black haired guy said.

"H-how do you know that?! Stop h-h-host club?! Wait Haruhi?!" I said shell-shocked.

"Akria-chan?" Haruhi said with concern all over her face, "what happened?"

"Nothing, you know how I am." I said without revealing myself.

(Male POV)

While the girls were catching up, Tamaki was fuming. It was obvious to him that Haruhi has the hots for this new guy. Man, was he angry. The Twins angry or not had already set up the vases. They were just waiting for him to step back, 'come on, and move!' they were thinking. Akria finally stepped back and the sound of a crash greeted "him".

**Plz Review**


	3. Our new host

**Our new Host**

**Also I have a poll up, for any of you who want more OCs and stuff check it out =).**

**Also whenever someone says anything in English I'm going to put in italics.**

**Disclaimer- I only own Akria, her family, and the plot**

**Finally, I'm, again, sorryTT, also I'll try updating every 2 weeks!**

**On to the story!**

(Akria POV)

Wait, I heard something shatter! Calm down, it's probably nothing important. "Thank goodness it was just a vase" I said relived. Haruhi gasped. "What's wrong Haruhi?" I asked

"Oh no…" she said in a soft scared voice.

"Huh?"

"Oh no, that vase was meant to be sold at our monthly auction for 10,000,000 yen." The twins said in a very happy voice, doing that creepy almost same voice thing again

"Wait 10,000,000 yen for a vase!? You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled. Then, someone, my sister, barged into the room.

"_Hey, do you have no sense of responsibility!"_ she screamed at me.

"What?" I yelled

"Seriously, you were supposed to pick me and Tyler up when school was finished. Your lucky I got bored and went to the elementary school, or else he would have started crying!" She yelled back.

"Oh yeah, thanks Kylie!" I said as if it was no big deal, wearing a huge grin.

"What the hell is up with you?! You shouldn't be so relaxed about it!" Kylie yelled again.

"Ok, ok, calm down ladies no need to fight, there is plenty of me to go around." Exclaimed the blond idiot.

"Who ya callin a girl?!" I picked his collar ready to punch his face.

"Akria." Haruhi called out in that cold scary voice she used sometimes. A shutter ran through everybody, well everybody except Kouya of course.

I slowly turned my head to face Haruhi. "Y-yes Haruhi?" I said really scared of dark Haruhi.

Haruhi calmed down, and Kouya interjected "Because you are rich you shouldn't have a problem paying the 10,000,000 Yen back, but we don't want money. We want you to become a new host in our host club."

Then I smirked "Uh, huh. Sure. And how are you going to do that, huh?" I said laughing.

"Simply, I will tell your parents that you had broken a 10 million dollar vase. "Mr. Akira" I have met your parents before and they told me their full distaste in people who waste money." He said really happy with a large half smile half smirk evident on his face.

(Person who knows everything POV)

A light flickered on in a dark room.

(Back to Akria POV)

Then to make things worse my sister, my by blood sister, added in "Yeah, what he's saying is true. They would probably disown you or something when they find out. When they do, can I have your room?" The worst part? She said this all calmly not even a tinge of sadness, that burned.

" O-okay I'll do it j-just don't tell **them**. And no you can not!" I said daunted.

"Wonderful!" He said as though he had planed it out like this. It sent shivers up and down my back.

Determined not to let them get the best of me I responded " Well it shouldn't be too bad with Haruhi here."

"Wait, Haruhi! OMG, did you get a sex change?" My sister sounded a surprised as I was.

"No, Kylie." Haruhi replied. Then the twins and the Blondie came up behind her and started complimenting her about how manly she is.

Wow, how rude.

I mean honestly, who the hell would be brain-damaged enough to call a girl manly! Oh, shit I can't believe I actually said that out loud!

Then those three, who are about a whole half-foot taller than me, came and asked me "how are you so sure that Haruhi is a girl?"

"Cuz you know knowing her since we were like what SIX (!), it's totally normal to not know what gender SHE is!?" I yelled out annoyed.

"Um, ok calm down," said the twins.

"Well lets get you ready, the club opens in 1/2 hour," said the blond, obviously trying to pacify me.

I took this as a chance to have a bit of fun, so, I said "Oh, yeah Haruhi told me about every one except you, so, anyway what is your name Blondie?" Then the blond had an arrow go through his heart and about a hundred swords pierce him, did I go too far? He goes to a corner and starts growing mushrooms on his body, while drawing on the wall and floor with his finger. I go near him "W-well at least your not the club president, I heard he's a complete moron!" I say and start laughing. But he turns into sand and starts ... eroding away?

The twins start shouting "One hit kill! Dying in an instant!" I didn't understand what they were talking about until the dots started to connect.

"D-d-don't tell me YOU'RE the Club President!" I said shocked and pointing my finger at what was left of him.

"Ding-ding-ding!" The twins were saying while ringing a bell and behaving in a very happy-go-lucky way.

Then Haruhi said in a neutral tone "get over it Tamaki-senpai".

Then Tamaki asked Haruhi "Why are you being so cold to daddy?"

Then, Haruhi responded again with, "Your not my dad Tamaki-senpai."

"But Haruhi," Tamaki said in a forlorn voice, then in a peppier tone, "Mori-senpai, get the accessories. Twins, get him and Haruhi a costume. Kyoya get him registered."

Then Hunny-senpai (?) asks "Tama-chan, Tama-chan, what should I do?" Oh My God he just looks too cute and with that cute stuffed bunny, it's really hard to believe he's older than me.

"Hunny-senpai, go eat cake" Tamaki said all importantly, like he was trying to pacify a child. Then, Hunny went to a small table and started eating strawberry cake with his bunny, but he looks so sad like he's a kid that has been sent to the corner. Man, that brought back some bad memories, 'cause I used to be the kid that always got sent to the corner. Anyways I shouldn't think about stuff like that. While I was thinking, the twins garbed me by the arms and dragged me to the closet.

**I will continue later. Bye!**


End file.
